


Rumour has it

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Много насилия, дарк, неразрешенный UST, отсутствие номинального ХЭ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На борту «Финализатора» ходят слухи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour has it

Иногда Кайло казалось, что в ряды Первого Ордена набирают идиотов. Иногда — что лишь идиотов, которые мнят себя бессмертными. Иногда, чаще, чем хотелось бы, ему выпадала возможность убедиться в своей правоте.

 

Бездыханный лейтенант осел у его ног не слишком аккуратной кучей. Остальные сплетники просто молча таращились на Кайло и то, что осталось от их товарища. Восходящие обертоны чужого ужаса колебались в Силе, отдаваясь звенящей, как натянутая до предела проволока, головной болью. Против воли скривившись от облепившего кожу вязкого омерзения, Кайло учуял в воздухе кислый запах мочи.

 

Их голоса он услышал издалека. И бесшумно проследовал мимо вызывающих, как черная дыра на месте здорового зуба, опустевших ниш брошенных блокпостов прямо на звук. Чтобы найти всех пропавших часовых прямо здесь, посреди полутемного коридора, уютно сгрудившимися под единственной рабочей лампой, пересказывающими друг другу нелепицу со страстью, на которую способна лишь оставшаяся без присмотра офицера солдатня.

 

Каждого из них стоило бы придушить уже за то, что он оставил свой пост. Кончики пальцев едва ощутимо дрожали, удерживая рвущуюся, бурлящую первосортным гневом Силу. Отвратительный непрофессионализм. Бесполезное пушечное мясо. Погань. Он притащит каждого из них за шкирку к Хаксу, чтобы тот взглянул на своих идеальных бойцов.

 

Он давно мечтал о том, чтобы поставить на место рыжего генерала. Кайло нравилось бесить его, даже слишком. Когда неровные пятна румянца ложились на острые скулы, Кайло смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь, словно именно это и было целью. На самом деле нет, но на взбешенного Хакса Кайло готов был смотреть бесконечно.

 

Тот сожмет и без того тонкие губы в бескровную белую линию, прямой росчерк на порозовевшем от злости лице, и окинет яростным взглядом. Сухо и подчеркнуто вежливо поблагодарит за проявленное внимание, будто не замечая, что все внимание Кайло и так концентрируется вокруг Хакса и его дел, или будто ему все равно. А затем расправится с нарушителями. Сам. Изящно и беспощадно, так, как сам Кайло никогда не сможет. И ради этого он даже готов притащить их к его порогу живыми.

 

Был готов. Фантазия рассыпалась, напоровшись на знакомое имя, бесполезная и нежизнеспособная, изначально обреченная на смерть. Кайло замер, так и не обнаруженный, и весь обратился в слух. Он любил и хорошо умел подкрадываться, но нынче в этом не было нужды. Слишком занятые обсуждением, часовые не замечали никого и ничего вокруг, с упоением смакуя подробности личной жизни генерала.

 

Сначала Кайло решил, что ослышался. Потом, что его присутствие все же заметили и не в меру обнаглевший лейтенант просто издевался над ним. Он заслуживал десяти смертных приговоров, но Кайло вынес всего один. В глазах этого без пяти минут мертвеца таинственным любовным интересом Хакса был... он?

 

Кайло дослушал до конца. Веселая звонкая злость наполняла грудную клетку, словно бодрящий газ. Он даже ощутил в себе мимолетный проблеск интереса, прежде чем спустить Силу с поводка.

 

Шея смялась в призрачных пальцах, словно кусок теплой глины. Он поторопился. Скорее всего, злополучный штурмовик даже не почувствовал ничего, прежде чем умереть. Просто и безболезненно. Куда более гуманно, чем он заслуживал. В груди едва заметно кольнуло запоздалым сожалением. Кайло едва заметно вдохнул наполненный ужасом, бешенством, растерянностью воздух. Их оставалось еще пятеро. Он вновь поднял напряженную ладонь.

 

***

Вызов от Хакса разрезал почти медитативную тишину его каюты, когда Кайло уже начал думать, что генерал решил проявить неожиданное равнодушие к внезапной смерти шестерых своих штурмовиков. Кайло оставил трупы лежать там же, посреди безликого стального коридора. Мертвые тела послушно таращились пустыми глазами в глянцевый потолок, когда он уходил, и искры в них было не больше и не меньше, чем при жизни.

 

Приемник дребезжал истеричной трелью, вновь намекая на подступающую мигрень. Кайло поспешно нажал на кнопку, и, к его облегчению, звук оборвался, а перед глазами выросла полупрозрачная, прошиваемая ослепительными вспышками помех фигура генерала.

 

— Магистр Рен, — генерал коротко кивнул в знак приветствия, словно даже в ярости не мог обойтись без обязательного протокола официальной льдистой вежливости. — В мой кабинет. Я жду вас сейчас.

 

Его голографический приемник устарел и был откровенно плох. Голограмма Хакса плыла и прерывалась, но даже ужасное качество связи не скрывало того, насколько паршиво тот выглядел. Не просто уставшим: вымотанным, прячущим бреши за холодным спокойствием, словно испещренный трещинами айсберг. Кайло испытывал странное противоречивое желание пожалеть генерала и вместе с тем ковырнуть поглубже, ударить в нужную точку и смотреть, как с шумом сходит нараставший годами ледяной панцирь.

 

— Я буду у вас через десять минут.

 

Хакс отключился мгновенно. Шипение и треск помех прекратились, а голограмма исчезла, оставив Кайло в одиночестве и раздражении. Генерал был рыжей сволочью, и даже напускная вежливость и совсем не напускная усталость не могли отменить того, кем он был на самом деле — надменным и грубым засранцем.

 

Гнев придавал ему сил. Временами Кайло казалось, что он работает на гневе, как на высокотехнологичном топливе, безотходном и бесконечно возобновляемом. Идеальный механизм, подпитывающий сам себя, пока не свалится наконец, выжженный изнутри яростью. Злость не слепила его, а, наоборот, прочищала фокус, выявляя в поле зрения то, что в любом другом случае осталось бы от него скрыто. К счастью или к сожалению, он был зол практически постоянно.

 

Бесконечные коридоры «Финализатора» сменяли один другой, гулко ложась под его шаги. Плащ отрывисто хлопал за его спиной, словно черные крылья. Кайло двигался на автопилоте, ноги сами несли его к генеральскому кабинету, почти не задействуя мозг. Зато он видел. Видел и с затаенной радостью смаковал то, как поспешно люди убирались с его пути, создавая иллюзию, будто на «Финализаторе» нет никого, кроме него и генерала. Они боялись его. Неудивительно, ведь он только что оставил после себя шесть искореженных тел со сломанными шеями и смятыми грудинами. На всем корабле лишь у Хакса хватало смелости или безразличия воспринимать его выходки с усталостью вместо закономерного страха. Кайло это восхищало и бесило в равных долях.

 

И все же чем ближе он подходил к генеральскому кабинету, тем яснее становилось, что люди не исчезали насовсем, лишь прятались с его глаз, чтобы потом продолжать сверлить его спину заинтересованными взглядами. Вместе с привычным уже страхом Кайло чувствовал в Силе потоки опасливого любопытства.

 

Большая железная дверь предупреждающе загудела, отъезжая, и навязчивый чужой интерес заломил в висках, как неудачное последствие сотрясения. Гул сервоприводов проехался по ушам наждачкой, взвинчивая исступленно стучащий пульс, и дверь с шумом встала на место, отрезая его от внешнего мира. Несколько шагов вглубь только усилили иллюзию собственной защищенности. Внезапно, оказавшись наедине с Хаксом в закрытом пространстве его кабинета, Кайло почувствовал облегчение ошеломляющей силы.

 

— Итак, магистр, — генерал появился из-за его спины, заставив Кайло непроизвольно вздрогнуть. — Какого криффа?

 

— Ваши люди нарушили устав, самовольно ушли с дежурства, подвергнув корабль и его экипаж потенциальной опасности, — Кайло поймал себя на том, что изъясняется точь-в-точь как сам Хакс, и прикусил язык, но было уже поздно, рыжая генеральская бровь медленно, но неумолимо поползла вверх.

 

— Как вы только что сами сказали, это были МОИ люди, — Хакс сделал издевательскую паузу, давая ему возможность сполна насладиться ощущением ползущего по коже гневного румянца. — Так почему вы решили, что имеете полномочия наказывать их сами?

 

«Потому что твои люди — отчаянные некомпетентные идиоты, — хотелось прорычать Кайло, спуская скопившийся под кожей пар. — Идиоты, настолько лишенные инстинкта самосохранения, что способны выдумать дурацкий слух об отношениях между высшими офицерами, самим в него поверить и разнести так далеко, как только дотянутся. Потому что еще до конца недели эту сплетню так или иначе услышит каждый на корабле, и среди них найдутся те, кто поверит».

 

Кайло молчал и безудержно краснел под внимательным взглядом генерала. Правую руку сводило судорогой от нереализуемого желания схватиться за меч.

 

— Ну же... — притворно-ласково поторопил генерал.

 

— Я... не сдержался.

 

Что-то мешало ему сказать Хаксу правду, словно чем больше людей слышало эту глупость, тем каким-то образом она становилась более реальной. Тот с силой сцепил руки за спиной и коротко прошелся по кабинету, как будто и его хваленая выдержка начала сбоить.

 

— Вы не сдержались, — коротко повторил он, словно предлагая Кайло оценить, насколько нелепо это прозвучало. Стыд и злость бурлили внутри опасным варевом, уже почти подпирая крышку котла. Кайло чувствовал, как заливает алыми пятнами лицо. Правая рука болела почти нестерпимо.

 

— Вам мало моего корабля, Рен? Или вы решили облегчить работу повстанцам, убивая моих солдат? Ваша мать, кажется, не последний человек в Сопротивлении...

 

— Вы забываетесь, Хакс!

 

— Нет, это вы забываетесь! — прошипел генерал, приблизившись почти вплотную. Глаза у него оказались насыщенно-зеленого цвета. Сощуренные от злости, они впивались в лицо, как раскаленные иглы палача. — Я — старший офицер на этом корабле. Формально вы и ваши рыцари подчиняетесь мне. Еще раз нападете на моих людей, и наказание будет ждать уже вас. Как мятежника и предателя интересов Первого Ордена!

 

Сила бушевала и рвалась с кончиков пальцев. Кайло почти видел, как сминается в невидимой хватке эта изящная белая шея. Почти чувствовал, как подается под пальцами теплая кожа и идет трещинами позвоночник. Сила хрипела и рвала поводок. Хакс, бесстрашный ублюдок, кажется, даже не понимал, насколько близок был к тому, чтобы присоединиться к своим людям прямо сейчас.

 

Кайло вылетел из его кабинета, задыхаясь от злости. Нереализованная мощь жаждала спуска, электрическими разрядами прошивая вены от сердца к ставшим ватными конечностям. Его колотило.

 

Чужая эмоция, яркое безудержное торжество, наполнила Силу устойчивыми колебаниями, и Кайло поднял прояснившийся от ярости взгляд. Уставившийся прямо на него младший офицер выглядел так, будто выиграл ценный приз, и застыл в своей радости навечно. На побелевшем от ужаса лице все еще цвела широкая акулья улыбка.

 

Его глазами Кайло видел себя и готов был выть от отчаяния. Встрепанные волосы, так и не сошедшие пятна румянца на скулах, сорванное дыхание — даже без сверхъестественных способностей было очевидно, о чем именно думал ненужный свидетель. Страх и раздражение подстегнули его огненной плетью. Сила тянула привязь неприрученным зверем, и Кайло отпустил.

 

Железная дверь в кабинет Хакса смялась и рухнула внутрь с ужасающим грохотом. В сравнении с этим лампа над головой лопнула почти бесшумно, осыпав коридор горстью сверкающих искр, медленно гаснущих в темноте, словно падающие звезды. В кромешной тьме Кайло услышал сдавленный всхлип. Кажется, парень плакал. Кайло развернулся и пошел прочь. Правую ладонь подергивало сытым умиротворением.

***

Как любой космический корабль с многотысячным экипажем, «Финализатор» был информационным болотом. Слухи разлетались по нему со скоростью молнии и увязали в повседневной рутине, перетираясь неделями до тех пор, пока на запертую в космосе консервную банку не поступал глоток свежей информации извне.

 

Кайло ловил на себе любопытные взгляды. Постоянно. Пересекая коридоры «Финализатора», направляясь на военное совещание в кабинет генерала или шествуя плечо к плечу рядом с ним на аудиенцию к Верховному лидеру. Люди шептались, прятали ухмылки и отводили глаза.

 

Паранойя сплеталась в причудливый клубок с неугасающим раздражением и, щедро приправленная непривычным осознанием собственного бессилия, вынуждала до болезненных судорог стискивать руку на мече. Осторожные шепотки терзали приученный к постоянному напряжению слух и утомляли разум, так что к концу недели Кайло и сам не мог понять, где звучала сплетня, а где его обманывало собственное измученное воображение.

 

«...прямо из кабинета, потный весь, задыхающийся...»

 

«...убил шестерых...»

 

«...Сэм чуть не обмочился от страха...»

 

В конце концов он попытался перестать обращать внимание на разговоры, но это было так же просто, как разучиться дышать. Чужое любопытство клеилось к спине и обжигало кожу, вызывая почти физическое отвращение. Сила дремала, всегда готовая откликнуться на очередной всплеск звонкой как сталь, кристально чистой злости. И он мог бы поручиться Темной стороной, что ее у него всегда было достаточно, но экипаж «Финализатора» до сих пор ходил без единой царапины.

 

«...Если вы еще раз нападете на моих людей...»

 

Проклятый Хакс в его голове сверкал кошачьими глазами и сжимал в тонкую нитку бескровные губы. Шипел, прижавшись почти вплотную, так что теплое дыхание оседало на коже. Настырное воспоминание, живое до необъяснимой внутренней дрожи, неизменно останавливало карающую руку.

 

Настоящий же генерал ничего подозрительного не замечал, был деловит и счастлив и собачился с Кайло так же вдохновенно, как и всегда. Чем шире расходилась сплетня, тем сильнее Кайло хотелось раскрыть ему глаза, но он молчал. Было бы нечестно с его стороны лишать генерала возможности узнать все самому.

 

И все же иногда терпеть становилось невыносимо. Тогда Кайло вымещал свою ярость на корабле, подсознательно надеясь прорубить дыру где-нибудь в таком месте, чтобы угробить всех внутри. Хакс неизменно появлялся после. Оценивал повреждения и гневно раздувал изящные ноздри. Говорил спокойно, подчеркнуто вежливо, не выдавая бешенства ничем, кроме яростно сощуренных глаз. Ледяная глыба, а не человек. Слепой, глухой и безэмоциональный айсберг.

 

Репутация Кайло Рена выставляла его как не слишком терпеливого, вздорного и гневливого человека. На деле же его терпение было почти безграничным. И если кто и был виноват, что он все-таки сорвался, то безусловно сам Хакс, устроивший деловой прием в честь сочувствующего интересам Первого Ордена энергетического магната, рыжая бестия — питомица Хакса, а главное — неумолимый и беспощадный несчастный случай.

 

Предательства со стороны кошки Кайло не ждал. Они даже неплохо ладили, особенно если учесть, что характером Миллисент явно пошла во владельца. Миллисент считала каюту магистра ордена Рен своей территорией. Прогонять ее было бессмысленно — она мерила обидчика взглядом с истинно кошачьим презрением, грациозно потягивалась, загибая вверх кончик рыжего хвоста, и спокойно устраивалась на том же самом месте, с которого ее пытались согнать.

 

Миллисент приходила часто, засыпала на любых горизонтальных поверхностях, что находила в его каюте, и заполняла механическую тишину утробным мурчанием, так что Кайло пришлось научиться сосущестовать. В конце концов, в отличие от генерала, кошка сама по себе была не так уж плоха. По крайней мере, высокомерие и общая язвительная невыносимость спускались ей с рук, то есть с лап, гораздо легче, чем ее хозяину. И все же катастрофа свершилась именно по ее вине.

 

Официальная часть приема, на которой Хакс произносил очередную проникновенную речь о будущем Первого Ордена и жал руки всем желающим, быстро перетекла в неофициальную, когда под звон бокалов со спиртным и ненавязчивую музыку в действительности заключались масштабные сделки и образовывались политические союзы.

 

Откровенно говоря, Кайло не был так уж хорош ни в том, ни в другом. Осторожное скольжение в мутных водах было стихией Хакса, однако Верховный лидер настоял на присутствии обоих его протеже, и сейчас Кайло даже начинал понимать, почему.

 

Ему не нужно было говорить, жать рук или сладко улыбаться. Со всем этим мастерски справлялся генерал. Верховный лидер хотел, чтобы его гости видели силу Первого Ордена, и Кайло олицетворял эту силу. Простой черный плащ угрюмой кляксой выделялся на фоне парадной формы военных, дорогих костюмов гостей и многоцветных облаков невесомой ткани на фигурах приглашенных дам. Он так и не снял шлема, и, встретившись глазами с непроницаемой металлической маской, гости поспешно отводили взгляд.

 

Чувствовать в себе угрозу этому цветущему празднику жизни было приятно. Это было правильно — люди снова косились на него из-за того, что он представлял собой мощь Первого Ордена, опасность, а не из-за какой-то дурацкой сплетни. Успокаивая расшатанные за последние недели нервы, Кайло коротко зажмурился и осторожно выдохнул. Звук получился почти умиротворенным.

 

— Первому Ордену стоит устраивать такие приемы почаще, и врагов у Новой Республики станет куда больше, чем сейчас.

 

Успокоительная иллюзия собственного одиночества среди моря разряженных тел треснула и со звоном рухнула к его ногам под тяжелые одиночные хлопки тойдарианских крыльев. Кайло пришлось поднять голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с нежеланным собеседником.

 

— Первый Орден победит благодаря своей силе, а не дипломатии, — на правах нелюдимого ситха Кайло позволялось дерзить даже самым высокопоставленным приглашенным. — Впрочем, — он понизил голос, медленно повел рукой перед лицом почетного гостя и закончил предложение, делая ударение на каждом слове, — вам, должно быть, хочется обсудить эту мысль с генералом?

 

Рудиментарный хобот тойдарианца сморщился, а верхняя губа плавно поползла вверх, обнажая острые края зубов. Гость был взбешен и, что хуже всего, явно не собирался делать того, что велела Сила. Как он мог забыть? Ведь Сила…

 

— Не действует на тойдарианцев! Вы так хотите избавиться от меня, магистр?

 

Кайло потрясенно молчал, собираясь с мыслями для достойного ответа. Ситуация требовала немедленного исправления, тонкого дипломатического вмешательства, но Хакс непринужденно смеялся на другом конце зала.

 

Кожистые крылья тяжело хлопали, практически задевая потолок. Оскорбленный тойдарианец нависал над ним, с каждым взмахом поднимаясь все выше. Гнев выплескивался в воздух с капельками ядовитой слюны и отравлял его, заражая Кайло. О, он действительно был зол! Его ярость не имела четкого выхода, металась, словно стрелка в неисправном компасе. Хакс, гость, он сам — слишком много мишеней, слишком много ярости.

 

— Что ж, если вы не хотите говорить о политике, я могу рассказать вам презабавную шутку, — тойдарианец приблизился почти вплотную, кривя синие губы в извращенном подобии улыбки, как вдруг замер. Глубоко запавшие глаза расширились в изумлении, и когтистая лапа резко цепанула что-то с его плеча. — Или не шутку. Признаться, я не поверил сразу, но наличие доказательств все полностью меняет.

 

На разжавшейся лапе одиноко лежал длинный рыжий волос.

 

— Что? Да это не… — начал было Кайло и понял — не поверит. Не поверил бы, даже если бы Кайло не пытался залезть к нему в голову всего пару минут назад. Проклятая кошка! Проклятый Хакс! И проклятая сплетня, что не давала ему покоя.

 

Гнев, легкое звенящее бешенство свернулись в голове, словно прирученный зверь на любимом насиженном месте. Кайло любил это чувство. Он было родным и знакомым настолько, будто являлось его неотъемлемой частью с самого рождения. Наполненное веселой злостью тело всегда ощущалось почти невесомым, и именно в эти минуты Кайло был свободен как никогда.

 

Сила потекла сквозь пальцы, повинуясь случайно скользнувшей мысли. Смотреть не было нужды — Кайло и так знал, что все взгляды в этот момент были прикованы к нему. Военные, высокопоставленные гости, прекрасные дамы в гробовой тишине наблюдали, как он выдавливает жизнь из злосчастного тойдарианца. Их лица расплывались в Силе, пока размытое зрение не остановилось на одном-единственном.

 

— Какого криффа, Рен? — во внезапно прояснившемся фокусе беззвучно шипел генерал лишь тонкими губами, и это было прекрасно.

 

Кайло развернулся спиной к гостям и вышел из зала, обласкиваемый тишиной и всеобщим страхом. Грузное тело с шумом обрушилось на сверкающий пол.

Дверь его собственной каюты с шумом захлопнулась, укрывая от внешнего мира. Там, за стеной был разъяренный генерал, международный скандал и преследующие его по пятам пересуды, но внутри царило равновесие, точнее, то жалкое его подобие, что Кайло заслуживал. Кое-что нельзя было исправить, даже захлопнув все двери вселенной.

 

С ненавистью и бессилием он накрыл ладонью прямо сквозь одежду чувствительный бугор между ног, где все сводило и тянуло то ли болью, то ли удовольствием каждый раз, когда Хакс поджимал свои тонкие губы. Самым невыносимым в проклятой сплетне было то, что в ней не было ни слова правды.


End file.
